Hound and Hunter
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1 and Greek Myth x-over.  A certain Scout meets a certain goddess...what will happen?  Will they get along...must likely yeah since they are so alike.  But what of a doubting noble?  Hound and Artemis with an appearance of Mirage.


So, like I've said before in other fanfics. I like Greek Myths…they are interesting stories to read. And I like Transformers.  
>Time for mixing them!<br>And this is what came of it…I always did think that Artemis and Hound could get along…also with Sunstreaker and Prowl. *shrugs* I'm odd like that…  
>ALSO, THERE IS SLASH…DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…or Greek Myths…

* * *

><p>He surveyed the damaged area with sad optics. It was a shame really, to see such a beautiful place go to ruin.<p>

But forest fires were very unpredictable and wild to control.

And the raging fire, now dead, had done a number on the small section of woods near the outskirts of Portland. Firefighters all milled about, helping put and finishing what all they could do. He then noticed Inferno talking with a local firefighter, most likely about the fire.

It had seemed…odd. That was most Inferno's and most of the firefighters' thoughts. He couldn't tell exactly. He then looked out to the darken, ashen trees and decided to go see if any wildlife was okay or not, since the park rangers hadn't arrived just yet.

So, Hound left the humans to tend to their duties.

Inside the woods, everything seemed silent. Even though this part hadn't really been touched too badly by the flames, the animals seemed to have left to try to get away just encase it had. As the green mech continued on, walking silently to try and not scare any wildlife that might still be there, he began to pick up faint noises. At first, the sounds were probably that of rustling breezes through the trees, but soon words were formed in those breezes. Hound glanced around the forest, as he continued on but he saw nothing but trees in the midday light. He listened to the sounds, seeming to get closer to them. They began to lose the breeze like quality and gained a worried and concern tone to the voices. Then he paused about ten feet away when he saw a small group of five females around something silver on the ground.

And it was then that the green mech noticed that the silver thing was an animal, a silver stag. And that was when his curiosity won out, and he walked cautiously forward, hoping not to scare the humans.

Hound thought he had been silent, but when the five females stopped talking, and all looked over at him at once and began saying something in a language he couldn't identify.

Then he raised his servos up in a peaceful gesture and shook his helm, saying, "I don't understand, and I don't mean you all harm." Then the five stopped talking in the odd language. Hound was relieved, but he soon found out that it hadn't been him who stopped the women's talking.

Soon, the green mech picked up a presence walking on the ground near his pedes, and it was heading towards the group and downed silver stag. He glanced down and saw a young adult-female human walk by, seeming to ignore his presence. She walked up to the group of women, dressed in ordinary clothing like them as well: dirt spotted tee-shirt, dirty jackets too, jeans smeared with dirt and grass stains, and mud-caked boots.

Then the newcomer said something, sounding a bit accusingly, and pointed to the dead silver stag. The women replied, though none looking too sure. Hound guessed the new woman, who had a tied-up bun of jet black hair -compared to the other women who had brown hair tied up-. Then the black-haired woman said something, and the five walked over to the stag, kneeling down to one knee and saying something before standing up, picking the stag up as well. The five brunettes walked off into the forest with the stag.

Hound then wondered what would happen next, since the black bun-haired woman didn't go with the others. Then the woman turned to him, the green mech noticing that she had bright silver-colored eyes and snow white skin.

"Umm…" he began, but the woman cut him off.

"Do you know what happened to my stag, automaton?"

Her eyes seemed to being looking straight at him for answers, but the strange thing was that _automaton_ wasn't a word he had been called before. Robot or machine, yeah…but not something that was that old of a used word.

"Umm…no, it must have died because of the forest fire…" he supposed, figuring the smoke got to the poor creature's lungs. But a shook of her head told him that hadn't happened…though how did she know was beyond him.

"No," she muttered, voice short, "my stag was killed by another hunter…" There was a pause in her speaking, which allowed Hound to glance where the stag had laid. It was then he noticed faintly shimmers on the ground. Something…golden? His attention and optics then snapped to the black-haired woman when she had begun speaking again.

"It was probably the same who burned the forest…"

This, to Hound, sounded like she was more likely speaking her thoughts than actually talking directly to him. Though, the statement did make him wonder. Then a string of the odd language as before followed forth from her mouth, though it wasn't directed at the green mech as the previous statement as well. It was also then that this time Hound scanned the language, finding out it was similar to Greek.

"You're Greek?" he muttered, though meaning not to say it out loud, just like the other had before. The woman stopped talking to herself and met his gaze with those silver eyes, staring straight into him. It reminded him a bit like Mirage.

"And you're not of this world," she replied with a tone that seemed to be holding back on its iciness and maybe faintly curious.

The green mech nodded and replied, "I'm Hound, Scout and Tracker of the Autobots. We come from a distant place called Cybertron. And you are?" He didn't think none the wiser for telling her, thinking her only just another human.

A grin slowly formed on her lips, Hound beginning to have second thoughts on telling her, and she replied, "If I told you, you would not believe. Many mortals don't remember or believe anymore as well."

That is a very confusing statement. 'Mortals', what did this woman mean by that?

"Try me," he replied, wondering what she would say. The smile remained as she answered him, silver eyes glittering with a slight mirth.

"I am Artemis…" And Hound's world was greatly expanded into something strange and very curious.

~-~Moon & Dog~-~

Mirage wondered where Hound was as his golden optics scanned the slightly crowded Rec Room before moving on down the hall.

After the forest fire a week ago, he hardly ever saw the Scout. The blue and white mech continued on down the hall, then turning into another and continued on, thinking where the other would be. Then he walked out of the entrance to the _Ark_ and stopped, looking around. He then spotted a large green form half-blended in the forest.

So, the noble decided to go over, invisible, and see what the other was doing. He wondered what the other could be doing, besides study the nature of this planet.

But for an entire week straight? They had been here a good bit of time…what could have caught the other's attention so quickly? So, hiding behind a few trees, the noble listened in, hearing…two voices? One was Hound, obviously, but the other was a female. And it was the female that caught him.

"I think someone is listening in to our conversation, Hound…" the other voice said, and Mirage heard the green mech chuckle.

Then, without turning around, Hound said, "It's okay Mirage…come out and meet a friend." The blue and white mech was surprised, but knew Hound could sense his presence. But someone else as well? So, the invisible mech turned off the Electro-Disruptor and became visible.

"Hound…" he began, then noticed the other mech slowly get up and turn to walk out of the forest. Mirage backed up to allow him to face him, and the noble was surprised to see a human female resting on the Scout's shoulder. She was wearing muddy, ordinary human clothing; black hair down; and bright silver eyes.

"Oh, hey Mirage..." Hound began, a bit surprised and glanced over to the human on his shoulder, "Oh, Mirage…meet Artemis. Artemis, this is…"

The human female named Artemis chuckled and stood up on the shoulder plate, "Mirage, a pleasure to meet you. Hound has told me some stuff after I told him about me." Hound chuckled and nodded, though Mirage's optic ridge rose in a bit of confusion.

"About you? Who exactly are you, human?" the blue and white mech began, still confused on how a human could keep the green mech's attention for a week. Maybe the noble was a bit jealous, but he would never admit it.

Hound glanced over to the black-haired human with -Mirage thought it was odd- silver eyes and asked, "Can I tell him?" The young adult woman thought about it, then nodded. The Scout grinned and looked back over to Mirage and replied, "Well…this is Artemis…the same from the Greek mythologies. She's a goddess…of hunt, wild animals, forest, childbirth, young girls..." Hound told the other, accidentally leaving off a very main part of the goddess's protection.

"And virginity, that is something very sacred to me," the young adult black-haired woman finished, chuckling a bit. That caused the Scout to as well, nodding and muttering a 'Sorry…' that he had forgotten.

Mirage, on the other hand, optic ridge rose in confusion. Did he hear right? Did Hound just say that this was a goddess from a myth? That was…impossible. Now, the noble may, sort-of, believe in Primus…but this…this was something different. It was impossible, which he soon voiced.

"That's impossible. Hound, really…she can't really be a goddess" the blue and white snapped a bit, quite agitated, mainly at the woman who told the green mechs obvious lies.

And his reply for that state was a chuckle from the green mech and a mutter from the woman.

"He better be glad I have calmed down over the centuries…or I would have done severe damage to him. I've been told I'm quite merciless…though mainly directed to men."

Hound nodded and sighed, his sky blue optics meeting golden ones, "Mirage, this really is. She has proven it." He then turned to the human female and began, "Artemis, maybe if you…"

"Yo, Arte'! There you've been…" called a voice, and three looked over to see a small form shimmer from a golden sun-ray from the sky and take a solid form on the ground. Once the sun-ray disappeared, a form was there.

Artemis rolled her silver eyes and muttered, "Yes Apollo…here I am." She wasn't at all glad to see her twin, she was having a better time with the green Autobot that could understand her better.

The human male -or what looked to be human- was about the same age in looks as Artemis, but looks look exactly opposite. His skin was tan, wearing baggy summer clothing, golden short hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow on its own.

He then looked at the two Autobots, not fearing their size or looks at all, and asked, "So…this is where you head off to. Your nymphs said you were spending time with a friend." He chuckled and muttered, "You got strange friends, Artemis."

Artemis glared down at her twin and then jumped down, landing on her feet and fine from the long jump, "You...were near my nymphs. What have I said about going near my nymphs?-!" Apollo rolled his brilliant blue eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah…not to…" he muttered, then brightened up and asked, "So, aren't'cha goin' to introduce me to them?" He had a sly smile on his face, and his perfectly trimmed eyebrows wiggled at her, she now huffing and crossing her arms.

She then muttered, "Yes, yes…" Then the goddess looked over at the two Autobots, who were a bit lost by this point, and said, "Hound, Mirage, this here is my twin, the god Apollo. Sun god…as well as a lot of other things…"

The blonde, tanned man grinned and boosted, "Sun god, music, medicine and healing, poetry, truth, prophecy, arts...even plagues…but Arte' has diseases too so it works out…"

At that statement, the black-haired woman rolled her silver eyes, then glanced over to Hound, saying, "Well, I guess this is a good-bye. If I don't leave, he won't." A chiming 'Yep!' sounded after that, causing her to roll her eyes again. "See you Hound…Mirage…"

Hound nodded, smiling slightly, and replied, "Good-bye Artemis…Apollo…" The sun god nodded back to the Scout and was still waiting for his sister. Mirage nodded and muttered a 'good-bye.' Then to two were bathed in light…Artemis was bathed in silver light, and Apollo bathed in golden. Once the light disappeared, the black-haired woman stood in a silver, short toga dress hanging on both her shoulders, a silver bow and quiver resting on her back and a silver crown upon her head with a crescent moon that the points pointed up to the heavens. Apollo, on the other hand, was wearing a golden, short toga hanging on one shoulder, golden quiver and bow on his back, and a golden crown with a golden sun.

"Well, we'll be off now. See ya later…maybe soon…" Apollo said a bit cryptically, winking before he soon stepped on top a chariot drawn by swans appeared out of nowhere. He then cracked the reins, and the white swans pulled the chariot away and up into the sky, the Autobots watching in amazement.

Artemis sighed and muttered something that sounded a bit like 'Class', and a chariot soon appeared for her as well. It was silver, being pulled by deer with golden horns. She then stepped on it, taking the reins in her hands and said, "Good-bye…friend." She then cracked the reins and the deer began pulling her chariot into the forest, it soon disappearing from sight.

Mirage was a lost at words, trying to come up with something to explain this. Nothing could explain this. Hound sensed this and smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around the others waist a bit.

He then muttered, "Told you…" The golden-eyed mech nodded, though still couldn't not believing it. Then the green mech nuzzled against the other's helm and murmured a 'Sorry…' He was sorry he hadn't spent much time with the other.

"It's alright…" Mirage murmured back, getting a smile from Hound. Both wondered if they would see the goddess again, and both wondered about the words from the golden one. Then the blue and white mech murmured, "I see why you two got along…you're both muddy ones…" It was true.

Hound chuckled and muttered, "A Hound and Hunter…but my perfect match is right here." The noble chuckled and nodded, feeling the Scout's arms tightening slightly around his waist.

* * *

><p>So…this not only included Hound and Artemis…but Mirage. Yeah…someone had to wonder where the Scout went off to…and Mirage seemed the most likely to wonder.<br>Hope you enjoyed reading it….

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
